Cheer up, Chiro!
by Hanmyo
Summary: [Sequel to Coincidence] Chiro is back on the super robot, his wounds healing. It's only been a week since the accident and he's feeling a little down. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters form SRMTHFG! Neither do I own the story line! I just own the characters I make up - yay

AN - ok so ... if you followed my last SRMTHFG fic, you know im really bad about finishing things... even though I said it would be finished . well hopefully this one will go smoother! I've done a lot more research on writing! Maybe this time I wont run into any problems! Hope yall enjoy!

**P.S. - **I left a note at the end of the chapter I'd like everyone to read. Its really important!

This is the sequel to "Coincidence"

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By Tippy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week had passed since the incident. His body still ached from the injuries that had been slowly healing. He had been ordered to rest in his room, and right now his nerves were on edge. He was bored. The constant surveillance he was under didn't help either.

Chiro glanced over at the red monkey that sat in the chair across from his bed. The monkeys were taking turns watching him, making sure he didn't try to get out of bed before his wounds were fully healed. The boy sighed, hunkering down into the stack of pillows that lay behind him. A pile of comic books lay beside him, along with a couple hand held video games, all of which had been read at least 3 times each, the games beaten twice. He huffed, absentmindedly picking at the cast on his arm.

Sprx couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, one which Chiro caught, glaring in return at the metal monkey.

"Don't sweat it, kid. You'll be up and walkin' before you know it."

"Yeah, I just wish I could get out of this room." The boy slouched further under the covers, his uninjured hand tracing of the comics.

"Maybe tomorrow, Gibson says you're doin' better."

Chiro gave his friend a nod, his gaze lifting to look at the square ceiling panels. Silence filled the room again, and he could feel his eyelids drooping. Over the past few days, he had noticed how drained he felt, but that didn't keep him from complaining every once in a while. Laying in the same room, only allowed to get out of bed to use the bathroom, was really taking its toll on his patience. He hated feeling useless. He also hated the quiet that seemed to take over in the room. He frowned as he found himself delving into a memory he really didn't want to see. He hadn't told the monkey team all that had happened on the other side of the void, choosing to withhold the information about what had happened and what he had seen in the underground housing complex. He shivered at the memory, then turned to find the headset Otto had given him. It was to a music player. Chiro slid the band over his ears and pushed play on the device. He closed his eyes as the music filled his head, taking the place of the images that had previously been there. The music was a combination of things, mainly music that the green monkey had found on local radio broadcasts. Currently, he was listening to a slow, peaceful song. He let himself sink into the soft pillows, pulling the blankets up closer to his chin and relaxed. It wasn't too much longer before the dark haired boy fell into a restful sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sprx smiled as he looked up at the boy, his sleeping form laying motionless, the headphones still wrapped around his ears. The kid was exaughsted.

He stretched his legs and arms, letting out a long yawn. He was pretty tired himself. He hoped the kid would be able to get up soon. All this "guard duty" was really starting to get to him. He still felt bad for the kid though, at least he could leave when one of the others came to watch, but Chiro was stuck in bed.

He turned as the door to the room slid open and Nova stepped in accompanied by Gibson.

"How's he doing?" Gibson kept his voice low, seeing that Chiro was asleep.

"He just passed out. He's gettin' pretty cranky." Sprx let out a short laugh.

"Well I want to keep him here for at least one more night, then we'll see how he is in the morning."

"He'll be glad to hear that." Sprx stood up, letting out another yawn. "I think I'm gonna go sleep for a bit."

Nova watched as the two monkeys left, leaving her to watch over Chiro. She grabbed the chair and pulled it over the side of his bed. She sat down and just watched him. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, the headphones now hanging half way off his head. She smiled as she watched him. She couldn't believe how affected she was when she first saw him on the ship. Her mind had panicked, _he's dead... _was the first thing she could remember thinking. Ever since that day, she found herself wanting to be as close to him as possible, just to make sure he was okay.

Her gaze fell off him and to the stack of comic books that lay beside him. She picked one up and flipped through it, letting out a soft grown. Obviously, SPRX had brought Chiro a collection of beat-em-up comic books. There had to be a fight on just about every page. She placed the book back on the pile and slid her hand over to the sleeping boy's hand. She wrapped her metallic fingers around it receiving a light squeeze from the slumbering child.

The yellow monkey laid her head on the bed, still holding Chiro's hand and continued to watch the boy sleep.

"...no"

Nova opened her eyes, surprised that she'd fallen asleep.

"..no... stay away..."

She turned her gaze to Chiro, who still lay asleep, struggling under the covers. "Chiro..."

".. Get away...leave her alone!" His struggles intensified as he tried to swing his arms out, his cries growing louder.

"Chiro, wake up. You're having a dream." Nova grabbed his uninjured arm as she tried to wake him.

"No!" He flung his arms harder, almost sending the yellow monkey flying back into her chair.

"Chiro! Wake up!" This time she yelled in his ear, causing him to jolt awake, his breaths heavy as his gaze darted around the room. "Chiro? Are you ok?"

He was quiet for a moment before turning to look at her, "yeah..." he let out a shaky breath, "yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad dream. That's all."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"No, it was just a bad dream, I'm fine now."

She could definitely tell that he wasn't fine, but she wasn't going to press the matter. If he didn't want to tell her, he didn't have to... yet. She figured it had something to do with what happened to him.

She gave him a smile, which he returned. "So, how about some food?"

"That would be great!" His grin widened. He was glad that she hadn't asked any more questions. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever talk about it. He watched as Nova stepped out of the room to go get their food. He actually considered getting up and leaving the room, but the loud rumbling in his stomach told him otherwise. And getting Nova in trouble wasn't something he wanted to do. So he sat patiently waiting. He found himself going back to the dream. It was a nightmare, actually. Miharu was there, the dark formless standing around her, their clawed hand reaching out. He had tried desperately to get to her, to save her. The crowds of evil kept slowing his movements. He knew he couldn't get to her, so he screamed, trying to get their attention trained on him, but it was like they weren't listening to him. He knew what was going to happen next, but thankfully he didn't have to see as Nova's voice in his ear brought him out of his sleep.

He looked up as the female monkey reentered the room. "Wow, you're still here! I woulda thought you'd run off as soon as you got the chance." She teased as she set the tray of food down in front of him.

Chiro gave her a grin before looking down at the food, the grin quickly turning to a frown. "Can't I get some real food?" He poked at the processed meal in front of him. He'd been forced to eat these things for a week now. An oddly shaped chunk of meat, some kind of green vegetable and a couple slices of bread. At least he got to have a fruit cup with it. It was the only thing edible on the tray.

"Gibson says if you eat this, he'll consider letting you out tomorrow." She smiled when he continued to frown, poking at the food. "And if you eat it, I'll make sure we go get burgers tomorrow."

This caught Chiro's attention as he looked up at her and smiled. He grabbed the fork and began eating the health food, taking big gulps of water to get the taste out of his mouth. Nova let out a laugh as he forced down the last of the food and pushed the tray away, "bleeeeh, you'd think I'd get used to these by now." He shivered at the reminder of the taste.

"I don't think anyone could get used to this stuff." She took the tray and placed it on the floor next to the bed. "So, what do you feel like doing?" Chiro's mouth shot open. "Other than getting out of bed." She added, giving him a knowing grin as he closed his mouth.

He thought for a moment, "How about a movie?"

"That sounds do-able, what kind of movie?"

"Something funny." He really needed something to make him feel better.

"Gotcha, I'll go see what we have!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching some comedy Otto had found. Chiro had actually found it pretty funny, laughing out loud at the people. But now the movie was over and he was feeling pretty worn out. He laid back on his pillows and closed his eyes.

Antauri smiled as he noticed Chiro lay back. Nova still sat in the chair next to Chiro's bed. He had noticed how attached she had become since the accident. They had all become a little over protective of the boy, but she seemed to be the one who spent the most time with him the past week.

He stood from his chair and cut off the movie as the credits started to role up the screen. Nova got up and picked up the tray of food left from dinner and headed for the door. It slid open and she turned to look at the sleeping boy, sending a smile in Antauri's direction before she stepped out of the room.

The black monkey took a seat in Nova's vacant chair and looked at Chiro. He had fallen asleep quite fast, the covers pulled up to his chin as he lay on his side. His injured arm was propped on the pillow next to his head, the cast making it a pretty uncomfortable position. Antauri smiled to himself before standing and walking over to the light switch in the room and flicking it off.

A make-shift bed had been put in the room so that he could sleep and be in the room at the same time if Chiro needed anything. Antauri curled up on the mattress and pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight, Chiro." he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was dying. He could hear her screams as he ran through the darkness. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything! The weight in his limbs grew heavier as he ran to find her, each step taking more out of him. She screamed again, this time it was fainter and filled with an immense pain. Tears fell down his cheeks as he desperately tried to find her, to save her.

Suddenly, he was falling. Her cries for help followed him down into the abys. He clenched his eyes shut and screamed.

Antauri woke with a start as the room was filled with Chiro's terrified screams. He leapt out of bed and ran to the light, flicking it on. He turned to see the dark haired boy sitting up in bed, sweat beading on his forehead causing strands of hair to glue themselves to his skin. He was breathing heavily, his gaze facing forward. "Chiro? Are you alright?"

The boy didn't answer.

"Chiro?" Antauri reached forward an placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Blue eyes turned to look at him and it looked like he was about to speak, but suddenly tears began to stream down his face. The black monkey's heart broke as Chiro let out soft sobs, pulling his knees up so he could burry his face in them. Antauri moved onto the bed, wrapping his arm around the shaking boy. He wasn't sure when the others had arrive, but as he looked over to the door he could see them all standing there with worried expressions on their faces. He nodded to them that he was alright and they reluctantly left. Antauri noticed Chiro had stopped shaking, and the sobs had calmed down to light sniffles. "Chiro?"

"I-I'm sor-rry..." His voice was low and he sat up, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Are you okay?"

Chiro nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He knew Chiro had had a nightmare. He'd actually had many of them the past couple days, but noone had been able to get him to talk about it.

"Not really..."

Antauri held back a sigh, "Alright... why don't you try to go back to sleep." He felt Chiro tense up. "It's okay, I'll be in here with you. Do you want me to leave the light on?"

The boy nodded hesitantly, but didn't lay back down. He was still to upset about the nightmare. He wished they would stop. It was hard enough having to remember what had happened, but seeing it again in his dreams was driving him crazy. He watched as Antauri sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Finally, Chiro let himself lay back down, pulling the covers over himself. He still wouldn't close his eyes. "Antauri?"

"Yes, Chiro?"

"Can we go get burgers tomorrow?"

Antauri smiled at this, "We'll see how you're feeling in the morning. So, maybe. But you need to get some sleep. Would you like Gibson to give you something so you can sleep better?"

Chiro seemed to consider this, but shook his head. They were just dreams, he'd know better next time. "I'll try to sleep now."

Antauri nodded. He flicked on a small light beside the bed, then walked over and turned off the main light. He turned back to see Chiro snuggling back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Chiro."

"Good night, Antauri."

Tbc...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

soooo thats chapter one! How'd yall like it? Well anyway thanks for reading! Ill have chaper 2 up soon!

**Important Note** - im not sure if everyone knows this, but today is the international day of prayer for persecuted churches. There are some terrible things going on over in other countries that a lot of us don't know about! People are being discriminated, beaten and even killed just because they profess the name of Jesus Christ. In North Korea, there is a food shortage going on, but what's even more disturbing is the fact that the Christians are being singled out! Now I know some of you may not believe in God or Jesus, but I do know that none of you are happy with the fact that people are being killed just because they believe in something. So all im askin is that you keep these people in your hearts, cause they need so much right now. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - mmmm espresso... blinks oh you know what goes here! chugs the happy caffeine

AN - so ya as you can see from the last chapter I've been working on my writing x.x im actually really happy I waited to finish Coincidence - it turned out better than I thought it would. Anyway heres chapter 2!

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By Tippeh!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo bubbles -

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease can we get some hoverburgers?" Chiro put on the best puppy dog face he could muster and all Gibson could do was sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I'll have Sprx and Nova go pick some up for you."

"Noooo, I wanna go out to get them!" He'd found that it was pretty easy to get things if he pouted hard enough. He was actually able to acquire tears at one point, just so he could get out of his room and sit in the main area. "I've been stuck in this place for way too long. I'll be good and do whatever you tell me to? Can we please go out to eat?"

Gibson turned to look at the others who were all smiling, obviously enjoying the torment Chiro was putting him through. "Alright, alright! But you have to do everything I tell you to. You're going to sit at the table. I don't want you walking around too much."

"Yes!" Chiro was so happy he almost fell off the couch. He got up, grabbing his crutch. He'd been looking forward to getting out for some time now. The others had been encouraging him to get better, they were just as tired as he was about being stuck in one place for so long.

It took a minute for Chiro to get adjusted with the crutch. He was only allowed one, since his other arm was in a cast. Gibson had wanted the boy in a wheel chair, but he had won that argument quite easily. He needed to get up and stretch. Being in bed for so long had weakened him quite a bit, so it was only logical that he get a little exercise.

He hobbled after the group to the vehicle room. It was clear that there was no way Gibson would let him drive. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. They stepped up to the side car of the bike, Nova and Gibson helping him get inside. Antauri was driving, Gibson situated behind him, since the side car was already full. Luckily the crutch was collapsible and out of the way.

Chiro smiled as they drove down the road. It felt good to be outside again. It was a nice day, not too warm and the sun was shining. Things were definitely looking up. He wasn't as tired as he was the last couple days and the soreness in his body had decreased a great deal. Now he was going to get some real food! Nothing could make this day any better.

The group pulled up to the fast food restaurant and parked the bike. It wasn't too crowded, a few couples and a family with kids. Chiro stepped out of the side car, balancing himself on his good leg. He took the crutch from Otto and placed it under his arm.

"So what does everybody want?"Sprx looked expectantly at the others.

"One of everything please!" Chiro rang out, only half joking.

"Right, even though its nothing like the healthy meals back at home, you're not getting away with bad eating habits here." Gibson turned to Sprx, "Get him a regular burger with lettuce and tomato, cheese, but no sauces." Chiro huffed and took a seat at the nearest table. "And a chocolate milk shake." The blue monkey grinned as he saw the surprise in the boy's face. "What? It's dairy and good for your bones."

Chiro smiled and turned so he could watch as Sprx got the rest of the orders and headed up to get the food. He leaned the crutch up against the table before resting his arm on the plastic table surface. Nova took a seat next to him, flashing him a smile. He didn't know why, but the yellow monkey had grow extremely attached to him. Not that he minded or anything. It always felt good to be loved and cared for. But he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened that had caused her to be so protective of him. He had a good idea though. He had no memories of the day they had found him, much less the day that followed. He'd been so hopped up on pain medications that he wasn't able to think straight, but he knew something must have gotten to the female monkey to cause such a new personality change.

He quickly had to swallow back the drool as the tray of food was placed at their table. He was handed the burger and milkshake, and was the first to start scarfing down the food. He slowed down though, when he realized he might not be getting any more burgers for a little while, and deciding that it would be a good idea to savor the treat.

The others held back a giggle at the boy's excitement. Gibson understood how horrible the health food was, but it was still good for the boy. He needed to heal, but he figured a burger wouldn't hurt either.

Lunch went by quickly. Chiro was desperately trying to drink the milkshake as slowly as he could. This was certainly better than any fruit cup! Sprx, Otto and Gibson got up, collecting the trash. They had just walked off when Chiro noticed someone step into the restaurant. He'd never known Mr. Gackslapper to need extra help. He couldn't get a good look at the person's face, but he could tell he was looking at a girl. The man handed her a bag and what looked like a receipt, which she took, turning back to the door. She had just stepped out when the owner caught her attention, exclaiming something about the package needing to be delivered in less than ten minutes.

The milkshake hit the ground, the drink spilling out onto the cement. He didn't even think about his actions as he quickly stood up. The girl was already leaving, jogging off in the other direction. His breath quickened as he realized she was going to get away.

Antauri and Nova didn't realize what was happening until he had already taken off.

"Chiro!" Antauri stood and started chasing after the boy. He was surprised Chiro could run so fast with his leg broken. Even with the support of the cast, each step had to be excruciatingly painful.

The pain was nothing compared to the panic he was feeling. He couldn't let her get away. They were running down a sidewalk, a building to their left. He was vaguely aware that she had crossed a street up ahead. No! He couldn't lose her now! "MIHARU! STOP!" _Please stop..._ He took in a sharp breath as he realized she had stopped, and a smile drew itself across his face. She had stopped! He could get to her now! He began to run faster, ignoring the searing pain than ran through his leg.

She was looking at him, confusion and concern portrayed on her face. She looked away for a moment, then back at him, now shouting words he couldn't understand. His mind was numb from the pain and the desire to get to her, to make sure she was really there. The bag in her hand fell to the ground and she was running towards him. He couldn't understand why she looked so scared.

His foot stepped off the sidewalk and into the street. She was only a few feet away now, moving faster towards him. His arms went out, reaching for her. Two more steps and she'd be there, he'd be able to hold her.

All at once, sound came back to him and he could hear Antauri behind him, screaming out his name. He was frightened about something. Chiro felt arms wrap around him, lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her neck, holding tight, scared that any second she'd disappear.

They hit the ground hard, Chiro laying on top of the girl. Antauri moved up to them, his eyes watching the large truck as it continued down the road, oblivious to the event that had just happened.

"Are you crazy!" The girl spoke, still clinging to Chiro as she sat up. "You coulda been killed!"

The monkey watched as Chiro pushed himself away enough to look at her. He had a pained smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked like he was about to say something, but to both his and the girl's surprise, the boy collapsed in her arms.

The others run up behind them, fear etched in their expressions. They watched as the girl moved Chiro so she could cradle him in her arms. She turned towards them, not sure what to do next.

"What happened?" Gibson asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but this girl definitely has something to do with it." Antauri stepped forward to talk to the girl. Obviously she wouldn't be able to understand so he motioned for her to follow. She nodded, adjusting the boy in her arms a bit, as she followed the group of monkeys back towards the restaurant.

Miharu wasn't too sure what was going on. She was following the monkey team. Of course she knew who they were, but she'd never actually met them before. She guessed the boy she held was Chiro. He looked awful.

His head lulled onto her shoulder, dark strands of hair falling over his eyes. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She loved kids, and this one seemed to need her at the moment. She suddenly wondered how this boy knew her name. She hoped she'd be able to find out, but at the moment she wanted to get him some help.

Miharu followed the monkeys over to a motorcycle, and they motioned for her to place the boy in the side car. She complied, gently lowering Chiro into the seat and strapping him in. His head fell to the side, and she absentmindedly brushed a few strands of hair off his brow.

She stood and turned back to the group of colorful primates and was approached by the green one. He reached into a compartment and pulled out a small, circular object. She knelt down as he handed to her, pointing to a small button on the surface. It was a communicator! This was very strange, but it seemed important to them so she took it and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Is he going to be okay?" She'd been wanting to ask that for a while now. The blue monkey nodded as he jumped up on the back of the bike. The others were climbing in as well. She watched as they started the vehicle and sped off in the direction of the Super robot.

"Miharu?" Her boss was leaning over the counter looking at her. "What happened to that delivery?"

"Ah! Sorry! I dropped it." She quickly ran back to the package of now cold hoverburgers and picked them up. "Great... he's gonna love this." With a sigh, she turned and walked back to the restaurant. At least the boy would be okay, and that's all that really mattered.

Tbc...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

mmmmm chapter 4 had to be short didnt it . oh well it was still fun to write - hope yall enjoyed reading it! Chapter 3 should be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - espresso number 2 for the night! Isnt life just wonderful - downs her next two shots and gets back to workin own I do not!

AN - ya so... im writing chapter 3 the same night I wrote chapter 2 im on a role and if I don't get it done yall will never see it ;.; that makes me sad. Well heres chapter 3 hope yall like it

oh! and to answer Supa-nova-101's question D i sure can try!

**DayDreamer9** - you just gotta read to find out D 

and the last chapter did have a typo P it wasnt chapter 4 it was supposed to read chapter 2! -

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By a very loopy Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He couldn't believe how happy he was! She was there, carrying him on her back. He noticed his arm was in a cast this time instead of the bandages. That was strange. He didn't think these people would have that kind of equipment here. He shrugged, figuring it wasn't really that important. He set his chin on her shoulder and she turned to smile at him. He smiled back and held on tighter. She wasn't going to leave this time, he'd make sure of that.

After a moment, he noticed the images becoming hazy as his mind began to wake up. He wanted to cry out, to stop himself from waking up. He had finally found her but how she was going away again! Why couldn't he stop this!

Chiro shot up on the table, eyes wide, breath heavy. His eyes darted around the room, taking in each face that stared back at him. His mind was a haze, filled with images of things he couldn't tell apart from dream or reality. He lifted a hand to his head trying to sort out the confusion.

"Chiro?" Antauri's voice. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't answer right away, choosing to stare at his feet. His head hurt, "Confused..."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Chiro thought for a moment, trying to decipher what was a dream and what he actually remembered. "...I'm... not sure... we went to eat?" Antauri nodded. Something had happened. He knew it was important, but he was having trouble. He could see Miharu, but that wasn't anything unusual. He constantly had nightmares about her, except this last dream... it was a dream, not a nightmare like the others. His mind drifted around the image of the girl until it focused on an image of her sitting on a sidewalk holding him. She was upset about something. At that moment his mind began to fill in the pieces and his eyes went wide, "Miharu! She was there!"

The monkeys all nodded. Suddenly, he became frantic. He had found her but now she was gone! "Where is she! I have to find her!"

"Chiro, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Gibson moved over to the boy, as did Antauri.

"Please, we have to go find her! I won't lose her again!" The two monkeys had to hold Chiro steady as the boy tried to get of the bed.

"We gave her a communicator." Otto spoke up, catching the frantic boy's attention. "You can talk to her later."

This seemed to calm him down a bit, but he still looked ready to bolt out of the room.

"Chiro, who was that girl, Miharu?" Antauri asked, seeing that the boy had calmed down a bit.

"She... I met her, on the other side of the void..." He paused and stared down at his hands. "She was a part of the rebel group I told you about..."

The group frowned, catching the way he referred to her in past tense.

He suddenly didn't want to be here anymore, but it was too late as the story unfolded itself. "During the attack... she made me hide in one of the houses..." Tears were running down his cheeks. The memories still hurt to remember, and not only that, but the fact that he had stayed hidden throughout the fight. He felt guilty for not helping. He could have saved her life... and a lot of other people as well. He let out the breath he'd been holding and continued, "She came back... later after the fighting had stopped, but she... she didn't tell me to come out... I didn't know it was her... when I finally decided to l-leave the hiding place I saw her on the...on the..f-floor... sh-she wasn't m-moving." Sobs racked his body as he tried to tell them what had happened, "there was b-blood... everywhere... I-I didn't realize sh-she was alive t-till I went o-over to her... Sh-she told me she w-was sor-..she was sor-rry..." He couldn't say anymore as the sobs took over, warm tears streaking down his face. He could feel arms wrapping around him, but right now all he could do was cry.

oOoOoOo

A menacing grin crossed his boney face as he looked down at the scene that played before him. The boy's defenses were down. He was vulnerable. This was the perfect time to attack. He summoned his minions and gave them their instructions. This would be all too easy.

oOoOoOo

Nova pulled the covers up to Chiro's shoulders, tucking the slumbering boy in. He'd passed out from exhaustion about an hour ago. She had been shocked and saddened by his story. She'd give anything to take the memories away from him, to save him from the torture. He felt guilty, she knew... even if it wasn't his fault, he blamed himself for what happened to the girl. The girl. He had found her again. Nova wasn't sure what to think of that. Was she the same girl he had met in the other world? Or was she a completely different person, one who might hurt Chiro if given the chance? She hated that thought.

Movement caught her attention and she turned to see Sprx standing in the doorway. He smiled and stepped in, moving up to stand next to her. "How's he doing?"

"Still sleeping..."

"How are you doin'?"

The question caught her off guard. She didn't know how to answer. There were so many emotions going through her head; fear, sadness, anger... All of them jumbled together. She was surprised when she felt Sprx place his hand on hers and she turned to look at him.

"He's gonna be fine... no matter what happens." She nodded, not sure she really believed him, but knowing he was probably right. "No matter what happens, we'll be here for him. So cheer up, okay?"

Nova felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She felt silly crying. Of course it had happened a few times, but recently it happened more frequently. The fact that she was crying in front of Sprx didn't help much either. Another tear slid down her cheek, but before she had a chance to swat it away, another hand reached up and wiped it off. She blinked, not sure what else to do, a light sniffle the only sound she made.

Sprx gave her a soft smile, "Why don't you go get some sleep, I can watch him for ya."

She nodded silently before turning back to look at Chiro. He was still fast asleep. She pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, then turned. As she left, she felt her hand brush up against the red monkey's hand, but she didn't stop. She was surprised to feel the warmith growing in her cheeks as a bright pink blush flashed across her face. She wiped at the wetness on her cheek and smiled as she made her way to her sleeping chamber.

oOoOoOo

Miharu turned the small communicator over in her hands. It had been a good four hours since the incident and she was starting to get worried. She wasn't sure why. She didn't really know the kid, but he was hurt and somehow she was involved. She sat down heavily on the park bench, wincing at the pain that filled her hip. She had landed hard on it when she fell with the boy. She was pretty sure it was going to be sore for a while.

She popped a fry in her mouth and chewed on it. It was cold, but she didn't mind. She turned the small device over in her hand again and looked at the small button.. Her thumb traced over it. She wasn't about to press it. For all she knew, it could blow up the city, but that was unlikely. However, she was just going to have to be patient.

She was about to place it in her pocket again when something flew passed her from behind causing her to jump. A couple of teenagers sped off on their bikes laughing. "Jerks.." she hissed, her heart still pounding from the scare. She raised her hand to run it through her hair when she noticed the communicator, her finger holding down the button. "Oh Crud!" She quickly took her finger off the button, glancing around with wide eyes trying to see if anything had happened.

oOoOoOo

Chiro groaned as he woke up, rubbing at his eyes. They were puffy from crying. He sat up and looked around the room. Beside him, slouching in a chair, was Sprx, asleep. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the light dampness of sweat.

"Jerks..."

He blinked as he heard the communicator go off. He looked at the device on his shirt.

"Oh Crud!" He could her the girl's voice as she fumbled with the communicator. There was silence as she lifted finger off the button.

Without a moment of hesitation, his hand went up to the device, "Miharu?"

There was silence for a moment, then she finally spoke, "Hi..." She sounded embarrassed, and he had to smile.

"Hi, it's Chiro."

"H-how are ya doin'?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay... you scared me today." He could hear the smile and relief in her voice.

"Sorry about that. Um... what are you doing?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Sitting in the park. Why?"

Chiro swallowed, "Um... can you come over? If you're not busy, that is."

"Yeah! Sure. Um... where are you?"

Chiro laughed to himself, "You see the giant robot. I'm over there."

"Ha ha. Think you're so funny." She teased. "How do I get in?"

"I'll let you in. Just call me when you get here."

"Right, okay. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay."

"See ya!"

"Bye!" His smile grew bigger as he realized she was coming over. He looked around, searching for his crutch. He found it leaning up against the wall next to the sleeping monkey. Carefully, Chiro slid off the bed, quite aware that his leg was extremely sore. He reached over and grabbed the device, slipping it under his arm. He quietly left the room, leaving Sprx unaware of what was going on.

He found Nova asleep in her room. Otto and Gibson were in the main room looking over a few things. He wasn't sure where Antauri was. Quietly he made his way down to the entrance of the super robot, activating the door.

The sun was still up, casting a warm glow on the city. He limped over to the nearby benches and plopped down on one. He was pretty certain Gibson wouldn't too thrilled with his little outing but he didn't care. Chiro leaned against the back of the bench and closed his eyes. The walk had taken a bit out of him. He smiled as he felt a warm breeze blow across his face, drying the sweat off his brow.

"Just couldn't wait could ya?"

His eyes opened and he turned to see Miharu walking up to him. She had a smile on her face. He grinned and pushed himself up off the bench. She had already made her way up to him just as he got the crutch situated. He noticed she was breathing rather hard.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I ran." She answered, "It's how I get around."

Chiro nodded, then turned to move towards the robot, leaning on the crutch as he went.

"I don't think so."

The boy blinked in surprise as Miharu stepped in front of him, taking the crutch away. She smiled and turned, crouching down and motioning for him to climb on her back. He was more than happy to comply, wrapping his arms around her neck as she supported his legs. She stood, carrying him and the crutch and walked up to the robot.

Chiro placed a hand on the metal exterior and the door slid open. Miharu was about to step inside but stopped when she saw the concerned face of the black monkey.

"Uh... Antauri... where are you going?" Chiro evaded nervously. Miharu tried not to smile.

The black monkey let out a line of gibberish that she couldn't understand. She could feel Chiro trying to shrink back behind her. He was definitely in trouble.

"You should have told one of us what you were doing." Antauri spoke, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. He had been surprised to see the girl there, and even more so to see Chiro on her back.

"Sorry." The boy answered sheepishly. "Can we go inside now? I'm kinda hungry." He was trying to change the subject.

"Alright, come on, I'll have Gibson prepare a meal."

"Ugh maybe I'm not so hungry after all." He heard the girl laugh at that. Even if she couldn't understand, she know what had been said.

Antauri led the two through the ship, entering into the room where Gibson and Otto were working. Miharu moved over to the couches that Chiro had pointed out and she carefully set him down, taking a seat next to him. The other two monkeys looked at the girl and Chiro, then turned to Antauri who just shrugged.

"That's Antauri," Chiro pointed in his direction as he talked to the girl, "and that's Otto."

The green monkey smiled and waved, a gesture which she returned.

"And the blue one's Gibson."

She smiled and nodded towards the blue monkey, then turned back to Chiro, "What about the red and yellow one?"

"Oh, the yellow one is Nova, and the red one is SPRX-77, but we just call him Sprx."

"Did I hear someone talkin' about me?" Sprx stood in the doorway, a yawn escaping his mouth. His attention quickly turned to Chiro, then to the girl. He blinked as she waved to him.

"Yeah, this is Miharu." Chiro introduced him.

The monkey waved, walking further into the room. "Nova's gonna love this." He kept his voice low so he couldn't be heard. It didn't work to well as he caught sight of Antauri looking at him, puzzled by the remark.

Antauri moved over to Gibson and asked him to grab a tray of food for Chiro, which the blue monkey did. He turned back to look at Chiro who was talking to the girl again, when he noticed something. Chiro was smiling. Of course he had smiled a few times after the incident, but not like this. He truly looked happy.

"So, how did you know my name?"

Her question caught him off guard as he stumbled through his answer, "Uh... well... it... it's kinda complicated."

"Really? I'm sure there's a way you could uncomplicated it for me?" She blinked as she saw his expression fall. It was something bad. "But if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

He looked up to see her smiling at him, "About a week ago, I got sucked into some kind of void." He noticed she was a little taken back by the statement but was still listening to him, "Apparently, it was a hole into another dimension. It was just like Shugazoom, but there were a lot of differences." He paused, "But while I was there, I met a group of people and you were one of them."

She nodded slowly as he explained.

"I also met-" He stopped abruptly as he remembered something. "I met your brother, Naoki! I can't believe I forgot that!" He hadn't noticed her expression at the mentioning of the name. "Miharu, where is he?" Chiro looked up questioningly. He frowned slightly as he realized she wasn't looking at him. "Miharu?"

She was quiet for a moment, her voice coming out soft, "Naoki, my brother... he died about a years ago." She was staring at her hands, "He was going out to pick up some groceries for dinner. It was my birthday and he wanted to make something special." She turned to look at the boy sitting next to her and saw the sadness in his eyes. She tried her hardest to smile as she continued, "He was always thinking of others." she paused again, "There was an attack on the city, Skeleton King's army. They were attacking buildings with some kind of bombs. No one was really sure what happened, but they told me that my brother had stayed behind to help people get out of the area. They told me he was a hero."

Silence fell over them before she wiped away the wetness in her eyes, and smiled. "He was a big fan of yours, you know that?" Chiro looked at her confused. "He told me he had always wanted to be able to help people. He knew he could never do great things like you or your monkeys, but he always tried his best."

There was quiet between the two again, the monkeys in the room were still working around them, unaware of the exchange.

"I'm sorry..."

Miharu blinked and turned to look at the boy next to her, "For what?"

"I should have been there... its my job to protect everyone... I'm sorry."

He heart felt like it had jumped into her throat as she realized what the boy meant. "Chiro, no, it wasn't your fault." She moved closer to the dark haired boy and placed her hand on his chin, moving his head so he could look at her, "Chiro, nothing anyone could have done would have saved Naoki. He was doing what he wanted to do. He died saving others. That's all he ever wanted." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Chiro returned the smile, his heart still aching from the story. He was surprised when he found himself wrapping his arms around her waste. He felt her arm lay across his back and a hand slowly ran though his hair. He held back a sob as he felt the familiar warmth of tears traveling down his face.

Miharu held the boy, gently rocking him back and forth as she felt more than heard the gentle sobs. She was amazed that this boy could feel so much for her and her family. Suddenly, she was glad that all this had happened. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she needed to be there.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair, until she finally felt him relax. She smiled as she realized he had fallen asleep. Carefully, she laid him down on the cushions of the couch, gently lifting his injured leg so that his whole body lay stretched out. She smiled to the blue monkey that approached them, a tray of food in his hands, and took a seat at the end of the couch. Gibson smiled at the boy as though he wasn't surprised and placed the tray on a nearby table. He came back with a blanket which he lay across the sleeping child.

Miharu smiled again, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa, propping her head up with her hand. She decided to just sit and watch as Chiro slept, unaware of her own eyes drooping until she had finally fallen asleep.

Tbc...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AHHH that took so long to finish x.x I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago P oh well

Hope yall liked this one! It was loads of fun to write! I also hope yall liked the little Sprx and Nova interaction there XD yay love! Anyway ill hopefully have chapter 4 up soon! Thanks for readin'!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimah - Monkeys are cool. Monkeys eat bananas. I am not a monkey. (As told by a five year old D )

AN - so ya, as many of you have probably noticed, Chiro is crying a lot ) well thats to be expected I hope... I mean hes been beat up, seen people die, and tons of other stuff XD id cry too man! Anyway, im gonna trrrrrrrrrrrrrry to keep the sobing down to a minimum but I cant guarantee anything XD hope yall enjoy chapter 4!

**Tsuki Nezumi - **ive actually had that question come up a lot! and its totally my fault P it was in chapter one, first really big paragraph. he basically tells them that hes sent through a void into an different shugazoom. he doesnt tell the about Miharu or that the monkeys were "evil" on the other side. He does tell them that they helped him get back though ;; sorry for the confusion!

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her arm hurt. That was odd. She tried to move it only to receive a prickly wave of pain. She cringed, realizing her arm was asleep, but she didn't want to wake up, she was comfortable. Well, the rest of her anyway. The pain continued to grow, pushing at her nerves in an endless attempt to annoy her. She let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes, blinking through the brightness that invaded them.

Miharu sat up and stretched her arms, instantly rubbing at the tingly feeling that engulfed the one she had been sleeping on. _Ugh.. What time is it?_ She lifted her arm, using her other hand to steady the watch that was strapped around her wrist. She nearly shouted as she jumped up from the couch, but caught herself, "Oh, oh no I'm late!" She looked down to see Chiro still sleeping. She felt bad that she had to leave, but she wasn't about to wake him up. She turned and stepped over to the black monkey, Antauri, who turned to face her as she approached.

"Um... I kinda need to get going. Could you show me the way out, please?" She saw him smile, then motioned her to follow. She chanced a glance back at the sleeping boy and smiled, sending him a soft "bye" before moving after the monkey.

Down at the entrance, she turned back to her escort, "Can you tell Chiro I said bye? Oh and I still have that communicator you gave me!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small device to hand it back to him. He wave a hand in front of him, not accepting the item. "Oh... alright. Well, then, I guess I'll be in touch." She gave him a smile before turning, pushing off the cement as she started to run, turning back in mid stride, "Thank you!"

Antauri smiled to himself as the door slid shut. He turned and walked back to the main room where Chiro still slept on the couch. He noticed Nova was in the room. It looked like she had just woken up, as she yawned groggily. She was looking at the boy on the couch, a bit confused. She turned to look at him when he enter the room.

"Why is Chiro out here?" She kept her voice low.

"He decided to take a little walk." Gibson's voice had a tinge of annoyance to it, but a smile still played on his face.

"Oh really?" She grinned, turning to look at the boy again. Antauri saw a frown made its way across her features. "Why was he crying?" She turned back to them expectantly.

"He was crying? I didn't know that..." The blue monkey moved over to look at the boy, and sure enough his cheeks were red and puffy.

"What happened?"

The four monkeys looked at each other, pretty sure they knew who had something to do with it.

Antauri spoke up after a moment, "Apparently, he invited Miharu over." He looked at the yellow monkey, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head as he told her what had happened.

"They talked. None of us were really listening to what they were saying." Sprx chimed in.

Nova nodded, only half hearing what the red monkey had said. The girl had come over to see Chiro, and she had been asleep the whole time! Her protective senses were going crazy, but she tried hard to keep them from showing.

"Where'd she go?" She really wanted to meet the girl, see if she really could be trusted.

"She left just a moment ago. She looked like she was in a hurry." She nodded to the black monkey.

There was a stir of movement on the couch and they all looked to see Chiro moving under the blanket. His eyes fluttered open. She watched him stretch, then sit up, the blanket falling into his lap. His gaze fell on the couch, then lifted searching around the room, a slight frown growing on his face.

"She had to leave, but she wanted to tell you goodbye." Antauri moved over to the boy, obviously sensing what was wrong. "She still has the communicator, so you can call her later."

That seemed to calm the boy down and he smiled. "Thanks." He swung his legs carefully over the side of the couch and then groaned as his stomach let out a noise in hunger. The others laughed, Gibson walking over to the tray of food that still waited on the table. He grabbed it and brought it over to the boy.

"You fell asleep before I could get it to you. Eat up, you've had a busy day."

Chiro eyed the food, "Do I have to?" His stomach answered before Gibson could. "Alright, alright. I'll eat it."

Nova smiled and watched the boy force down some of the food. The others went back to the work they had been doing. She turned and left the room, her emotions still bubbling up inside her mind. She just needed some time to think.

oOoOoOoOo

Miharu raced down the side walks, cutting through alleys and over fences. It was going on seven thirty and the day's light was fading fast. She cursed herself for falling asleep like that. She knew better than to stay out this late.

Store fronts wizzed by her as she sprinted down another block. She turned a corner, dodging skillfully out of the way as she almost barreled into a person. She shouted her apologies and continued her trek. She frowned as she saw the shadows deepening.

A couple more streets down, she took another turn and groaned as she saw the familiar worn down buildings ahead. Standing in front of them, sunken into the shadows, stood ominous figures. She moved closer to the street as she passed them, avoiding all eye contact she could. These weren't exactly the most honorable of people. They were the kind only interested in selling you things. She wasn't interested.

Her pace quickened as a street lap lit up. She was cutting it close. She pumped her arms, desperate to go faster. She could see the building now, its stairs leading up to her goal. Her gaze moved farther down the sidewalk and she cursed under her breath as she saw the group of men walking in her direction. They had their women around them, each on an arm like some kind of ornament. It was disgusting. But she couldn't think about that. She needed to get inside before they made it to the stairs.

Her hand reached into her pocket, pulling out her set of keys. She instinctively grabbed the silver one, positioning it in her hand. A few more feet and she'd be safe. The group had picked up the pace, now closer to the stairs than she was. At least they were walking.

She stepped off the curb, flying across the street towards the stairs. The group was only a foot away when she hit the stairs, bounding up to the door.

"Hey, girly! Where you goin'?" One of the men had spoken, but she paid him no attention. She grabbed the handle of the large wooden door, jamming the key into its hole, one quick turn and the door swung open. Stepping inside, she withdrew the key and shut the door, its lock clicking automatically.

Miharu let herself rest for a second before bounding up the stairs to the third floor of the building. She had to step over a broken TV to get onto the floor from the stairway. Moving to the door at the end of the hall, she took another key from the ring and placed in the keyhole. It unlocked and she stepped inside.

It was a small apartment, only one room consisting of a bed and a window. The girl stepped over to the bed and let herself collapse on it, her leg muscles screaming as they dangled off the edge. She took several deep breaths, letting each one out slowly.

She decided that she never wanted to do that again. She smiled though, remembering why she had been out so late. She really wished she could have stayed longer, or at least said bye.

She rolled over and stared out at her little room, sighing. Kicking off her shoes, she sat up on the bed, deciding it was time to have some dinner. She stood and walked over to a wooden cabinet, opening it and reaching in. She pulled out a small can tuna and a can opener.

"Goodie..." she turned to a bucket that sat in the corner of her room, opening the small can of fish and draining the water. She'd have to crack the window tonight.

She finished opening the can and grabbed her fork off the windowsill, plopping back down on her bed. There was a picture frame leaning against the window, one she always liked to look at. "You woulda loved him." She spoke to the picture as she took a bite of the tuna. The photo was of her standing next to her brother, his hand ruffling her hair. They were smiling.

oOoOoOo

Chiro sat in a daze, staring at the view screen. They had decided to watch a movie after he had finished eating. He struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on the pictures in front of him. He was so tired, but he didn't want to go to bed yet. He knew he needed rest to heal, everyone had been telling him that throughout the week, but now there was so much he needed to think about. Naoki... Miharu... when was he going to see her again?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Antauri.

"I think its time you went to bed."

"But I'm not..." a long yawn escaped his mouth, "...sleepy."

The black monkey looked at him skeptically. "Right... now where's your crutch?"

Chiro let out a sigh in defeat and pointed to he object that leaned against the wall. Sprx grabbed it and handed it to the boy. "Night, kid."

"Night..." he hobbled out of the room, leaning heavily on the crutch. His leg was still sore from his little run on it. Antauri opened the door to his room and he stepped inside, moving over to the bed. Balancing on one foot, Chiro set the crutch up against the wall, turning to the monkey and taking his pajamas. He pulled off his regular shirt and put on the pj top, buttoning it up the front. He'd gotten better at using his injured arm. They had cut up one leg of his pants so he could wear them with the cast. Luckily these weren't his favorite pair.

He finished getting dressed, then slipped into bed, pulling the covers up over him.

"Can she come over tomorrow?" he asked before Antauri could leave.

The monkey stood in thought for a moment, "I suppose. But that doesn't mean you get to walk around."

Chiro smiled, laying back into the pillows. Antauri switched off the lights

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chiro." The door slid shut, and within a few minutes, the boy was fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

D! so how'd ya like it? Im startin to feel the drag of inspiration loss so ill try reeeeeeeally hard to get this all out before I lose it! Im pretty sure I have 2 chapters left, so wish me luck! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay for chocolate -

AN - hi . ... WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! smack CALM DOWN! ... ahem sorry Im a little hyper XD but anyway hope youve been enjoying this sequel so far! Its gettin really close to the end now so hold on time XD tis gonna be fun!

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By the tippeh

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Help me! CHIRO!" He couldn't move! Why couldn't he move! He turned to look at his hands. Both were tied down with black cords. He tried to kick his legs out, they were bound as well. He heard her scream again, louder. She was close. In the distance he could hear as well as feel the deep shockwaves from explosives. They were getting closer.

Suddenly, she was there standing next to him, but he could see more of the dark bindings around her. She was tied to something he couldn't see. "Miharu!"

She looked at him, fear etched across her face. She was crying, "Help me, Chiro!"

He struggled against his restraints, trying desperately to get free. "I-I can't move..." He blinked as he saw the darkness changing. They were in a building. There was a glass front, a grocery store. He turned to look at her again. She was still there, but tied to one of the pillars. Another explosion, this one much closer. Large cracks formed in the ceiling, exposing wire and metal. He heard her scream as the window broke and something hit the floor. He couldn't see it, but he knew what it was.

His gaze shot back to her as he frantically tried to get out of the bindings, but it was no use. The explosion sent him flying across the floor and time seemed to slow down. Debris was flying everywhere, flames licking at the walls as they shot out in ever direction.

He couldn't see her anymore. Chiro lay on his side, watching as the fire danced around, engulfing parts of the store as it went. Finally he caught site of the pillar he had seen her on, but she wasn't there. His gaze lowered, a cry escaping his mouth. She lay on the floor, eyes open, but she wasn't moving. Her empty, lifeless stare focused on him and he wanted to scream. This wasn't real! She was alive! This was a dream.

He heard a large cracking sound and looked up just in time to see the ceiling come crashing down on him.

"NOOO!" Chiro sat up in bed, his face drenched in sweat. He took in several deep breaths before placing his hands over his face. It was a dream, that's all. He kept telling himself that, but inside he knew something was wrong.

He waited a few moments, but noone came rushing in the check on him. Good. He got off the bed, grabbing his crutch. He limped over to the door and opened it, light flooding into his room. He was surprised to see himself in hyper form, the orange gloves now covering his hands. He quickly powered down, not wanting to attract any attention from the monkeys.

Chiro looked down the hall, but he didn't see anyone. It must have been late for everyone to be asleep. He quickly went to the computers in the main room and turned them on. He needed to find out where she was. She still had the communicator so all he had to do was find that. Easy enough. Within a minute he had the location.

Quietly, he made his way out the door and to the vehicle room, pulling off the cover to the motorcycle. He collapsed the crutch and tossed it in the side car before placing the helmet over his head. He'd have to walk the bike out. It turned out to be much more of a challenge then he thought, but as he made it outside he climbed up onto the bike and turned it on. His leg actually wasn't the problem. It sat on the pegs comfortably and he didn't need to move it. The problem was the cast on his arm. It was hard to hold the handle. Luckily, he didn't need that hand to power up the bike. The side car helped too.

He turned right, down another street. This was a very run down section of Shugazoom, one that no one really wanted to rebuild. Why was she down here? His pulse quickened as he realized she might really be in trouble. He gave the bike more gas, the engine revving as it sped up. He glanced down at the screen on the bike, following the small yellow blip. He was close.

Finally, he came up to a building, a group of strange people sitting outside on the steps. He parked the bike across the street, grabbing his crutch as he got off the bike. He threw his helmet into the sidecar and turned to the building. He stepped forward, noticing the attention he was getting from the group.

oOoOoOo

Miharu turned over on the bed. Something outside had woken her, but the noise was gone now. She pulled the blanket up to her chin as a light chill ran through her. It was a chilly night, and having the window open cooled off her small apartment easily.

"Man, kid, what messed you up?" Even three stories up, she could understand every word the group downstairs said. There was a combined group of snickering. What were they talking about?

One of the girls spoke next, the way she said the words made her stomach twist. "You could get in a lot of trouble out here." like she cared, "why don't you go home to your mommy?"

Miharu's eyes went wide. _It couldn't be!_ She quickly jumped out of bed and looked out the window down at the group that stood guard in front of the building. Her mind froze as she saw the boy, hobbling closer to them. Without a second thought she turned and grabbed a long metal pipe she kept in her room. She moved to the door, unlocking it before pulling it open and stepping out. She ran down the stairs, the pipe still in hand.

She hit the bottom floor and in one step made it to the front door, pulling it open, using the other door to hide the blunt weapon.

oOoOoOo

He was confused why these people were acting like this. He'd never met such strange people, even on his journeys with the monkeys. They were all sitting on the steps, blocking his path. The woman had just spoken, and he cringed at her words.

He stopped at the base of the stairs, "Excuse me, I need to get by."

The group laughed, a brutish man chiming in, "You gotta pay the fee to get in, boy."

Chiro cocked his head in confusion, not sure what they meant. He was about to ask about it, when the door to the building opened quickly. They all turned to see Miharu, clad in her pajama bottoms and tank top. He smiled, so glad to see she was ok.

"Let him through..." Her gaze fell on the large man who had issued the need of a fee.

"You know the rules, girly. He ain't gettin' through till he pays." Chiro really didn't like the way the man was talking. He was pretty sure the fee didn't involve money. A cracking of knuckles caught his attention and another man stood, his hand in a fist. There was something shining on it, but he couldn't tell what it was in the darkness.

"Stop! I said let him through!" She had moved out of the doorway and Chiro could see something in her hand. A pipe?

The other man laughed again, "So you wanna play it that way, huh? Well then lets see... you beat Orick over there and we'll let him pass."

oOoOoOo

She bit back a groan as the man stated the wages. Without a word, she moved forward and the group parted so she could step into the street. Chiro was staring at her, his mouth hanging open. She gave he a quick smile before turning to her opponent, pipe gripped firmly in her hands. The man was huge, easily two feet taller than she was. The brass knuckles glinted in the light from the street laps.

"Go get 'er!"

She quickly jumped out of the way as the burly man came barreling towards her. So what if they had scary weapons, she had skill. He turned for another attack, fist clenched. Miharu steadied herself, the pipe held down by her side.

He kicked off the pavement at a full charge. This time she stepped aside, ducking down as his fists flew over her head. He took another step forward, and yelled out as the metal pipe connected with the back of his knee, sending him to the ground.

Miharu let out a yelp as she felt his hand wrap around her ankle, ripping her off her feet. She landed hard on her hip, unable to stop the cry that escaped her mouth.

oOoOoOo

The crutch clattered to the ground as he took a step forward. His mind was yelling at him to run as he saw Miharu hit the ground. He let his weight fall on his broken leg and cried out as hot pain began to fill up the side of his body, sending him to the ground.

"Chiro! Stay there!" He could here her yelling at him. He looked up in time to see her and the man get to their feet. He was attacking her again, swinging punches that she evaded. She jumped back as the man threw a high punch, nearly catching the side of her face. It was enough of an opening as she took the pipe and slammed it into the man's groin, instantly sending him to the ground. Then with one swift movement, she knocked him in the back of the head, his body falling limp on the ground.

He tried to stand as she walked over to him, but the pain sent him falling again. He felt gentle arms lift him off the ground and he looked up to see her looking over him, concern on her face. He flashed her a quick smile before turning to find his crutch. She got to it before he could, slipping it over her arm. He noticed she still held the pipe in her other hand.

She knelt down in front of him, and told him to hold on as she wrapped the arm with the pipe around his back so he could sit on it. He put his arms around her neck and she lifted him off the ground, turning to the building.

The group of thugs were off collecting the other man, which left the stairs free. Miharu quickly ascended the steps and moved through the door, closing it behind her.

His mind started to spin as they went up the stairs and to a room. He wasn't sure what floor they were on, but he was glad to be inside.

oOoOoOo

She set him down on the bed and he let go of her neck. She placed the pipe and crutch over next to the door before turning her attention back to him.

"Are you okay?" She looked into his crystal blue eyes and immediately saw the pain in them. "Lay back and I'll get something to prop your leg on." Silently, he laid back on the bed, his head resting against the pillow.

Miharu moved around the tiny room and grabbed a small pile of clothes. Carefully, she folded them, making a small stack. She moved back over to the bed and gently lifted his injured leg, placing the garments beneath it.

"I shouldn't have come..." She looked up as she heard him speak. "None of this would have happened if I'd stayed in bed..."

"Chiro..." She paused, then moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, "yes, you shouldn't have come, but you're here and you safe. Everything's okay now."

"No. You got hurt because I came!" She could see he was fighting back tears.

"Chiro, those guys out there... do you know how many times I've had to fight them, just to get into my home? Trust me, it was going to happen again sooner or later." She smiled down at him, "and at least this time I have someone to talk to about it."

"But..."

"Nuh uh, no buts. I'm actually glad you came. Gave me a reason to hit Orick." She laughed as she saw the small smile creeping its way on to the boy's face. "So, you wanna tell me why you're here?"

Chiro was quiet a moment, then slowly sat up so he could look at her better. "I had a bad dream..."

She cocked an eyebrow, but let him continue.

"I've actually had a lot of nightmares... about you... I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled down at him, "You coulda called, ya know?" She ruffled his hair lightly, earning a small laugh.

"Sorry.." he gave her a weak smile.

"No big..." she paused, "do your monkeys know where you are?"

He let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"Oh wow, are you ever going to be in trouble." They both laughed, the adrenalin finally starting to die down.

Chiro yawned loudly. He was really tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You can head back in the morning."

"What about you?" He had finally been able to fully take in her room. It was tiny and empty, and as far as he could see there was only one bed.

"I'll take the floor, and before you say anything," she raised her hand up to his mouth as he opened it, "I've had to plenty of times, so its not a problem." She gave him a smile, and he let himself lay back down. She grabbed the blanket and draped it over him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now get some sleep." She stood from the bed and sat down on the floor. She pushed herself up against the wall next to the head of the bed so he could still see her. He still didn't go to sleep, sensing that something might still be wrong.

"How's your hip?"

"Hm?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Your hip, you fell on it?"

"Oh, yeah... it's a little sore, but nothing I won't get over."

"Sorry.."

"You've got to stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault."

He was about to protest when he suddenly heard something outside the door. He turned his gaze to look, but didn't see anything. Apparently, Miharu had heard it too as she stood up and stepped over to grab the metal pipe.

"Can they get into the building?" He asked in a hushed voice, referring to the group downstairs.

She shook her head, "The don't have the key."

They heard it again, this time louder. It sounded like scratching, like claws digging into wood. His blood froze as he realized what was about to happen. Instantly, he was in hyper mode. At that same moment the door flew off its hinges, crashing to the floor. They both looked up to see a mob of formless blocking the entrance.

Tbc...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ooooo what an evil place to end D don't ya love it! Anyway thats chapter 5? Ya 5 hope yall enjoyed it! I have a feeling I've still got a couple more chapters to go x.x this one turned out longer that it was supposed to be, but I like fighting D anyway thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - cookies

AN - AHHH its getting so much harder to get everything down! Soo close to the end! Lets keep goin! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By Tippy... I wanna get married...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Something's wrong. Something's very wrong. Antauri's eyes flew open, his heart racing. He quickly jumped out of the sleep chamber, the others unaware of the problem. He flipped on the light, causing the other four to moan as they slowly woke up.

"Antauri?" Gibson asked, rubbing at his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Chiro's in trouble."

"What?" Nova jumped from her chamber, wide awake. She was about to take off for his room when the black monkey stopped her.

"He's not in the ship..." He turned to look at everyone, "We need to find him. Gibson, get the tracker." The blue monkey nodded, running off to find the equipment. "We need to move fast. With his injuries, I don't think he's capable of defending himself for very long." The other three nodded and hurried after Antauri as he left. They met up with Gibson who was holding the small box.

"I've got a reading. He's in the far north east section of the city."

They stepped up to the exit hatch, their jet packs popping onto their backs.

The five robot monkeys took off, flying though the air in his direction. They all silently hoped that the boy would alright.

oOoOoOo

"Chiro Spearo!" The room lit up with shocking yellow electricity as the bolt of energy hit the first formless to enter the room. It exploded, sending dark goo out over the apartment floor. He had positioned himself in from of Miharu, trying his best to shield her from their attackers. He sent another glowing bolt at the next entity, its matter spewing out. He was breathing hard, barely keeping it together. Why was he so exhausted?

Another group of formless filtered into the room and he summoned up as much power as he could muster as he sent a third strike at the group, managing to take out more then just one. But he didn't seem to notice as a wave of dizziness swept over him. The world was spinning around him and he lifted his hand to his head. He needed it to stop! He needed to protect her. He was surprised when he felt a set of arms lift him off the floor. He was moving out of the room. She was carrying him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the whirling images around him.

Miharu ran. There had been no more formless after his last attack, which gave her the opportunity to get him out of the small room. She hit the stairs, taking two at a time, careful to watch Chiro's leg as she passed the dilapidated banisters. She ran down the last set of stairs and hit the bottom, moving her hand so she could open the door.

The thugs were gone, but the darkness outside made it impossible to see the black creatures. A hope-filled smile flew across her face as she caught site of the motorcycle that still stood across the street. She ran for it, leaping off the stairs. She carefully set the boy in the sidecar, finally noticing his eyes were closed.

"Chiro? Stay with me!" She patted his cheek lightly and his eyes fluttered open. She smiled down at him before climbing onto the vehicle, its engine roaring a she turned it on and hit the gas. She quickly turned it around, facing the opposite direction and sped off. She gasped as she dodged a large group of formless as they sprung out from the shadows, their clawed hands grasping for her and Chiro.

She took a sharp left onto another street, leaning hard into the turn to keep the bike from spilling over. She groaned as she saw the street laps ahead were all out, leaving the road a dark abyss. She was thankful the bike had headlights that lit up a good amount of the street.

The girl glanced into the rearview mirror, her eyes wide with disbelief. There was an army of dark creature chasing after them. She punched the gas, the bike revving as it picked up speed. She hit the dark street, her senses on edge as she tried to make out any enemies.

She shivered, realizing she was only wearing her pjs. Shrugging it off, she continued down the street, her memory telling her which direction to go. They were almost off the dark road.

She screamed as a large object landed in her path and she hit the breaks, the bike skidding past the thing and into the open light of a street lap. She looked up just in time to see a large, dark robot come flying at them. Without a second thought, she grabbed the half conscious Chiro and dove off the bike, cradling the boy as she landed.

Behind her she could hear the sounds of metal being crushed and ripped apart. She didn't have to look to know what had happened.

A moan escaped the boy as he started waking up.

Everything hurt, but his head had finally stopped spinning. He looked up to see Miharu's face. She was holding him. When did they get outside? A horrible noise caught his attention and he looked over her shoulder to see the remains of the motorcycle, Skeleton King's robot standing over it.

He stared in disbelief. Here he was, injured and weak. Miharu was there but she couldn't stop that thing. And their transportation was now a demolished heap.

Chiro gasped as he felt himself lifting into the air again, Miharu taking off, trying to get away from the creatures. He could see the robot moving to make another attack, chasing after them, each step shaking the ground beneath them.

His stomach jumped as Miharu swerved left towards one of the stores that lined to street. The metal contraption flew past them and smashed into a parted car, shards of glass straying in every direction.

Chiro heard the girl cry out and she stumbled forward into a small alley between the buildings. "Miharu! What's wrong!"

"My feet-" Her teeth clenched through the pain. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. She was stepping on the broken glass. "I'll be okay."

She was about to continue down the alley when an explosion over head sent bricks and debris raining down, causing her to stumble backwards. Behind them stood the machine, its arm raised towards the hole in the building.

Miharu was frozen, she didn't know what else to do. Her feet hurt something awful, but she could get over that. But now, she had nowhere to run. They had to fight this thing. She watched as the large screen on the robot's chest flashed on, revealing the horrible face of the Skeleton king. She looked down at Chiro who was glaring angrily at the villain.

"Hello, boy... I see you've made a new friend." The insanity that filled his voice sent a shiver up her spine. She'd never actually seen or heard him before. He was frightening to say the least. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a horrendous smile crossed his bony face. She needed to get them out of there now.

He had him now. Cornered, and his only protection was one useless girl. This was perfect! Skeleton King smiled as he watched their desperation start to take hold, the girl's eyes searching for some way out. But there was no where to run. He needed to be quick though, the monkeys were most likely already on their way.

The giant machine lowered its arm, pointing the still smoking weapon at the two figures. He could already hear their screams in his mind as they were destroyed. The picture was playing out perfectly, the two humans cowering before him, their lives about to be ripped from them. His joyous reveries stopped as he noticed the smiles that fell on their faces just before his screen went black.

"WHAT? NO!" He jumped up from his thrown, shaking his fists in anger, "They were supposed to die!" He flung his hand out, knocking the viewing orb off its pedestal. He watched bounce onto the floor, rolling into the wall. His brow furrowed as he watched the new picture, a new smile brushing across his features. He still had his army of formless. He could still win.

oOoOoOo

He could hardly believe what he was seeing as the large robot, who seconds ago was about to kill them, suddenly toppled over as a missile of energy slammed into its back. Miharu stepped back as it fell in front of them, ceasing to move.

They both looked up to see five monkeys floating above them, relief evident as they flew down to meet the two weary humans.

"Are you two okay?" Nova urgently asked as she landed.

Miharu had taken a seat on the ground, letting him sit in her lap. "I'm fine." He didn't want his friends to worry about the fact that he still felt drained, "But Miharu's feet, she stepped on glass..."

"It's not that bad, really." She let out a yelp as Gibson moved forward and gently took hold of her heel, lifting up the foot to get a good look. There were at least six large pieces of glass, bright red liquid flowing slowly out around them. He was about to check her other foot, when Antauri shouted.

"Formless!" They all turned to see the waves of black creatures making their way up the dark streets towards the alley.

The monkey team took off, Nova yelling back at Chiro to stay put as they all dove head first into the wave, formless matter spraying out as energy attacks ripped them apart.

Chiro knew that the team could handle this, they'd done it before. Formless were pretty easy to take down. But what frightened him the most was Miharu being there. He'd had so many dreams about her, surrounded by the evil entities, crying out for him. Now it was real. She was there and there were so many enemies. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to protect her. No! He would protect her, with everything he had, he'd keep her safe.

Another mob of black exploded as Sprx shot a ball of red energy into them. They were winning!

He smiled as he felt arms rap around him and he leaned into her shoulder.

"Are you really okay?" She rocked him gently.

He nodded, strands of hair falling in front of his eyes that he quickly pushed away. "A little tired though."

She smiled, her arms giving him a reassuring squeeze, "I bet you are. Everything's going to be fine now- Hey!" Suddenly, he was on the ground as the girl was ripped out from under him. He quickly raised his head to see two black figures gripping her arms as they pulled her away from him.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He tried to jump to his feet, but fell as his leg gave out from under him. She was yelling, struggling against her captures, and he couldn't move. His nightmares were coming true! Tears of frustration fell down his face as he tried to crawl towards here. He heard her yell again and his rage let loose. He screamed as a piercing white light filled his vision.

Her eyes fixed on the boy as a penetrating light filled up the alley. Waves of green sweeping across the brick. The formless had stopped their advance to the back of the alley, their clawed hands dropping from her arms, but she didn't move. The light was growing more intense and she could see a form taking shape; a gorilla? It was only there for a moment before all went silent. Time seemed to stand still as the energy pulsed around the boy. When time returned she had to shield her eyes as a massive wave of green energy shot out from around him, the wall moving far past her and into the open streets.

She turned as she heard an inhuman scream cry out from the two formless, joined by those in the street. The monkeys all stood still, staring at the hovering child as the light continued to radiate out from around him.

Miharu found herself crawling towards him, suddenly afraid. She wasn't sure why, but seeing all that power coming from his small body... it couldn't be good.

The light around him began to fade, but all he could do was stare in awe at the boy. Antauri had never seen anything so devastatingly powerful. The formless had all disappeared, destroyed by the wall of energy.

Suddenly, Chiro was falling, no longer held up by the power primate. He ran forward but there was no way he'd reach the boy in time. The others were running as well, desperately trying to reach him before he hit the ground.

They all stopped in surprise when they saw the girl, she was standing under him, her arms out in waiting.

He was falling, but she was ready. She held her arms out, Chiro falling into them. Pain shot through her feet at the weight change and she fell to her knees, holding the boy tightly to her.

She knelt there for a moment longer, making sure she had actually caught him. He wasn't moving. _Please be okay..._ She was terrified. Why wasn't he moving! Carefully she lowered his still form to the ground, gently setting his head down.

The monkeys were there, talking to each other, or was it to her, she couldn't really tell. They were looking over the boy, checking him over to see if there was any damage. All she needed to see was his chest. It was moving up and down slowly. He was breathing. He was alive.

She sat back as Nova, Sprx and Gibson moved around Chiro, the yellow and red monkey taking his arms and the green one taking his legs. She wasn't sure what they were doing until their jet packs fired up and they lifted off of the ground, taking Chiro with them. For a split second, she felt a wave of panic as they flew off, but she calmed herself down, telling herself he would be fine.

Miharu blinked as she felt two pairs of hands take her arms. Antauri and Otto both stood on each side of her, soft smiles on their faces. She let out a short cry in surprise as they quickly flew off the ground and into the air.

oOoOoOo

He didn't yell, or scream. He was upset yes, but there was something more that was taking over his form. Fear. The boy... such power! He'd watched the entire fight from his thrown, overly please at the reaction he had received from the boy when the girl had been pulled away from him. It wasn't until the boy had gone into a rage that the fear had taken over.

Skeleton King gripped the arm of his chair. The light and the wave had terrified him. Never before had he thought the boy could contain so much power. It had destroyed his army within seconds. This was certainly something he never wanted to face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

XD COFFEEEEEE!

oo caaaaalm... shhhhhhh... okay... Chapter 6... is done! I really hope yall liked it! Theres one more chapter to go ! And it should be up soon D Thanks for reading!

OH! I've updated the fanart page a bit, so if you havent seen it since chapter one of Cheer up, chiro, you should go check it out D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - c(oo)o MONKEY!

AN - Im pretty sure this is the last chapter. Thank you guys soooo much for readin D you've all been very helpful! Anyway, im not sure when ill start writing again. This inspiration thing usually only happens about once a year, lasting a good 3 or 4 days, thus why Coincidence had a problem with the last chapter - Luckily though, I've bee able to get this fic down before my brain ran out. So again thanks a ton for keep up with me! And I hope you enjoy chapter 7!

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The bed was uncomfortable, but then again most hospital beds were. It was strange what went through a persons mind when they're stuck in a silent room for a little too long.

Miharu let out a soft sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. The monkeys had brought her and Chiro back to the super robot. Her feet were now bandaged up, the glass taken out of them. The unconscious boy lay in bed on her right. The worst part of all of this was the fact she had no idea what was happening. Gibson had fussed over him, talking to the others as he did. They had hooked Chiro up to machines which she figured monitored his vital signs. All she could do was lay there, listening to the rhythmic bleeps that the machines emitted.

She turned over on her side so she could face the dark haired boy. It was almost unnatural, the way he lay perfectly still. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, she might have thought he wasn't alive. That thought disturbed her the most. He could have died tonight. They both could have... Suddenly, she felt a deep hatred for Skeleton King. Why couldn't he just leave everyone alone! She hated the thought of Chiro having to face the humanoid. He was just a kid, he shouldn't have to protect the city!

A tear rolled down her cheek and she let it fall onto the pillow. _It's not fair..._ she thought as more tears fell and she buried her face into the pillow. She didn't hear as the door opened and someone stepped in.

A metal hand lightly tapped her shoulder and she quickly made herself stop crying before she looked up. "Otto," she wiped the wetness of her face, "sorry..." She hadn't meant to lose it in front of anyone.

The green monkey gave her a smile before handing her a small device. She sat up, dangling her legs off the side of the bed. She took the object and looked at it. She had no idea what it was, her confusion noted by the monkey as he climbed up onto the bed next to her, taking the device out of her hand. He pulled back her hair and slipped the gadget over her ear before pressing a small button.

She blinked as she heard a small crackling noise, but it eventually stopped.

"Is it working?"

Again she blinked, turning to look at Otto, raising a brow, "What?"

"Is it working? It's a translator so you can understand us."

"Ohhh, okay. For a second there I thought I was going crazy." She flashed him a smile, wiping at the wet trails that still lay on her cheeks.

"He's gonna be okay, ya know." He motioned towards the boy who still slept soundly in the bed. "He's a tough kid."

"But that's just it... he's a kid."

"Yeah... its easy to forget sometimes... but I don't think any of us could stop him from doin' what he does."

She smiled at that. "You're probably right." Chiro reminded her so much of her brother. He wouldn't back down from anything, even after their parents had died. She had been sixteen at the time, but he had made sure they stayed together. He'd protect her no matter what.

Otto was about to hop down when he heard a soft moan come from the other bed. Miharu had heard it too, but she couldn't put pressure on her feet to go over and check on him.

"I've got him." The girl nodded and he jumped off onto the floor, quickly moving to the waking boy's side. "Hey, Chiro. How ya feelin'?"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the green blob as his vision tried to focus itself. He blinked back the haze until the monkey's face came into view. "Otto?"

His friend nodded, giving him a warm smile.

"uugh... I feel like I got hit by a planet." He brought his uninjured hand up to his head, noticing how heavy his body felt. He ran a hand through his hair before rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey, Chiro..." He froze hearing the voice. His head jerked in her direction and he could see Miharu sitting on the bed a few feet away. She was smiling at him. She was okay! He couldn't find words, so he gave her a smile.

After a moment, he let out a shaky, "Hey..." He was confused though. Why was she all the way over there? A chair was sitting next to his bed. She must have seen him looking at it as she called over to Otto who quickly took the seat over to her.

"This should be interesting." She grinned to them both before carefully sliding off the edge of the bed and into the chair. He watched as she then slid off the chair and onto her knees, crawling over to his bed.

"What's wrong?" He couldn't understand why she wouldn't walk over.

She positioned the chair next to his bed again and climbed up onto it. "Gibson won't let me walk on my feet, or at least that's what I think he said."

"Yup, his exact words were, 'not one foot on the ground at any time!'" Otto quoted.

Miharu laughed, "Explains all the gestures he was making to my feet."

Chiro blinked, listening to the two, "You can understand him?"

"Oh yeah! He gave me this," she turned her head, pointing to the device, "just before you woke up."

He nodded before he continued, "What's wrong with you feet?"

She looked at him in confusion, "I stepped on glass, remember? After that machine ran into a car?"

He blinked at her, unable to remember what she was talking about. He couldn't understand why. She had been hurt, but he could remember when.

"Chiro... what do you remember?" Her voice coaxed.

"Um... we were running... no riding on the motorcycle... You stopped and pulled me out and then everything started to hurt." He saw her nod. "And then..." He couldn't remember, "and then I woke up here... what happened?"

He saw her frown then turn to Otto, "You better get Gibson." The green monkey nodded then went to find his teammate. She reached up and took his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"What's going on? Why can't I remember?" He could feel his pulse quickening as he suddenly realized something was really wrong. He was missing memories, things that he should know! He noticed she had grown quiet in the seat. Why wasn't she answering him?

Her head turned as the five monkeys filtered into the room, Gibson at the head. Chiro looked at the blue monkey as he came up beside his bed.

"Otto said you were having trouble remembering what happened?"

"Just up to when we got off the bike... what happened?"

The monkey paused for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure. We arrived just before Skeleton King's robot was going to shoot the two of you."

Chiro turned to Miharu, who gave him a affirmative nod. "It smashed into the bike, so we couldn't use it to get away. I ran into an alley, that's when it hit the car and I stepped on the glass. We got trapped in the alley, that was just before they showed up." She motioned to the group of monkeys. "Then..." she stopped, not sure what to say.

"Then... what?"

"You used the power primate." Antauri interjected. "Although, it was much more powerful than I have ever seen you use it."

That was strange. He didn't know he had any other ways to use it.

"You took out the entire army of formless... on your own." Sprx spoke, his voice portraying a hint of disbelief.

Chiro thought for a moment before the memory registered. It was a different memory, but it fit with what they were telling him. "I've used it once before..."

"When?" Antauri looked puzzled.

"When I was on the other side of the void... in the other Shugazoom." He paused, thinking carefully over his words before he spoke. He didn't what to give them too much information about what had happened, especially not Miharu. He figured she might not like the fact he had watched her die. "I remember being mad... really mad... Skeleton King was talking to me and something snapped. There was all this energy around me and I could hear the formless being destroyed..."

"That sounds about right..." Gibson looked at the boy, "It looks to me like you're suffering from a mild amnesia. Nothing to worry about. Now, as for you," he turned to glare at Miharu, "I thought I told you not to walk around on your feet?"

She quickly raised her hands up in defense, "I didn't! Promise!" She gave him an innocent smile.

"Uh huh, so how did you get all the way over here, hmm?"

"I crawled."

"How did you get off the bed?"

"Otto brought me the chair." At this, Gibson turned to look a the green monkey who had now decided he had a great interest in a spot on the floor.

Chiro couldn't help the small laugh as he listened to Gibson's questioning. He felt a small flick on his shoulder and turned. She wasn't looking at him, but she had a playful grin on her face. He decided he wanted to sit up, putting his arms under him and pushing slowly. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but a gentle hand on his back helped him the rest of the way. He smiled to Miharu in appreciation before turning back to look at the group of monkeys.

Without warning, the question popped out of his mouth, "Can Miharu live here?"

This got everyone's attention, "whaaa?" The question was said in unison.

He turned to the girl in question, "It's too dangerous where you live. You could stay here! There's plenty of room, and food!" He was excited! The thought of her living here had never occurred to him until now. And it was true, she did live in a dangerous neighborhood in a terrible apartment.

"Chiro, I can't stay here!" She was still a bit shocked by the question.

"Why not?"

"Cause..." She had paused, trying to think of a reason. "Where would I stay?"

He thought, glancing around for the answer. "In here! We could fix it so you could have your own room!"

Her mouth opened and closed as she tried her hardest to think of something to say. She turned to the group of monkeys hoping they might have the answer. Instead, she saw them all smiling at her, obviously liking the idea.

She sighed as she realized she was outnumbered. "Alright, but you have to give me a job. I don't want to be living her for free."

A huge grin slapped itself on his face. "Can you cook?"

"I can certainly try."

"Good! Cause anything is better than what Gibson gives me!" Everyone laughed, except Gibson who didn't find health food something to laugh at.

"Alright," Antauri started, "I think this has been enough excitement. You two need your rest."

They all nodded, Miharu helping Chiro lay back down on the bed. To Gibsons displeasure, she went back to her own bed, using the chair to climb back up. The monkeys quickly left the two in the room, both tucked into their beds, Antauri turning off the light before he shut to door.

"G'night, Miharu."

"Night, Chiro." There was silence for a moment, "and thanks."

Tbc...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bet you all thought this was the last chapter hmmmm? Well it is XD all thats left is an epilogue, nothin too spiffy P Hope you liked this chapter! It was a pain to type... x.x well slow anyway! Thanks for reading!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer - squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak

AN - so here we are... at the epilogue... sad times... im not even gonna make yall wait months for the ending ;-; im not gonna make any excuses as to why I havent finished, or make promises about fanart that might not happen... no im gonna end the story... like a good little author... dang it...

**Cheer up, Chiro!**

Epilogue

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week had passed and things had been going pretty well on board the super robot. They had sectioned off part of the medical ward to make way for Miharu's new room. They'd brought in a bed and a wardrobe along with a couple other things Chiro had insisted they get for her. She had asked to go back to her apartment to pick up some things, mainly her clothes.

Nova knocked on the door to the room, feeling a little nervous. She'd been meaning to talk to the girl ever since the day they had brought her here.

The door opened, "Oh, hey, Nova." She smiled.

"Um, can I come in for a minute?" Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Sure, come on in." The girl stepped aside so the yellow monkey could move into the room. She watched as the girl slowly moved to the bed taking a seat. Obviously her feet were still sore. Gibson had been pretty strict on how far she could go.

Nova moved over to the bed, deciding to stand. She wasn't planning on staying long. "I...I want to apologize."

Miharu looked at her, a bit confused, "What for?"

"About a week ago, Chiro asked you to come over." The girl nodded. "I wasn't here when you came. I actually didn't find out until you had already left." She took a deep breath. "I was really upset... don't worry, I'm not anymore... but back then, I didn't trust you... and I'm sorry... you obviously care a lot about Chiro."

She looked at her hands, feeling pretty dumb about what she had said. "I'm glad you didn't trust me." Her gaze went up to look the girl. She had a smile on her face. "It means you care a lot about him too. I don't think I'd trust anyone around him that I didn't know either."

Nova smiled. "Thanks."

The two girls turned as the door slid open and they could see Chiro standing there, leaning on his crutch.

"Oops, sorry, forgot to knock."

They laughed, Miharu slowly standing from the bed, "What's up?"

"Oh, the pizzas, here. We're gettin' ready to watch a movie. You two comin'?"

"I thought I was supposed to be cooking?" She gave him a sly grin.

"Not until you're all better." He grinned.

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit." He nodded and shut the door.

Nova was about to leave when she saw Miharu step over to a small box and pull out a picture frame. She quickly set it on the stand next to her bed. In the light, Nova got a good glance at it.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Naoki, my brother." Nova looked up at her questioningly. "He was in an accident about a year ago."

"Oh I'm sorry..."

She watched as the girl looked at the picture for a moment, a smile crossing her face, before she turned back to Nova. "Let's go eat, I'm starvin'"

The female monkey smiled and stepped towards the door, followed by Miharu. They made their way to the main room where all the boys were sitting, eating their slices of pizza.

Miharu took a seat next to Chiro, taking the slice of pizza that Nova passed to her. She spoke so only the boy could here her, "Nice of you to wait for us, little bro." She grinned as he looked at her, half a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. He nudged her with his elbow playfully. She stuck out her tongue in response before taking a large bite of the pizza.

Chiro smiled to himself as he sat next to the girl. He felt like he was going to explode with joy after hearing what she had called him. He'd never had a sister before, much less parents. Now he had a whole family.

He moved closer to her as they watched the movie. Right now had to be the happiest time of his life.

The end!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chiro: you kinda got a little sappy there at the end...

Tippy: ya, its supposed to be sappy

Chiro: I wouldn't be surprised it you put "and they lived happily ever after" that was so sappy!

Tippy: -ponders the idea-

Miharu: eeeeeh id have to agree... putting that at the end would be waaaaaaay too saptastic.

Tippy: Hey! I created you! You should be on my side with this!

Chiro: hey thats no fair, two against one.

Antauri: don't you mean 2 against 6?

Chiro: -smiles- oh ya! So we win! This ending is way too sappy!

Tippy: don't make me get the angst mallet out...

Chiro: -shushes-

Tippy: good, so this is the end and thats how its gonna stay, got it?

Everybody: Got it...

Tippy: good, now im gonna go talk to the nice people... no gettin into trouble

Chiro: but youre the one who gets me into trouble

Tippy: -grins happily-

YAY! ITS OVER! And I didnt even make you sit through a second "the final chapter isnt done yet" movie D good times! So thats it! Thanks a bunch for stickin with me for so long! Yall are the bestest!

Luv ya!


End file.
